Kiss Me
by Lara B
Summary: Remo e Tonks vão morar juntos em Frankfurt, na Alemanha, a trabalho pela Ordem. Ela não pretendia ver-se envolvida com ele, mas nada parecia ajudá-la, porque inclusive seu sorriso era cativante. E ainda havia o ciúme.
1. Acima do Enforcamento Importuno

Título: Kiss Me  
  
Autora: Minininha Bunitinha  
  
Sinopse: Remo e Tonks vão morar juntos em Frankfurt, na Alemanha, a trabalho pela Ordem. Ela não pretendia ver-se envolvida com ele, mas nada parecia ajudá-la, porque inclusive seu sorriso era cativante. E ainda havia o ciúme.  
  
———————————————————-  
  
Capítulo Um: Acima do Enforcamento Importuno:  
  
Ela ainda não estava totalmente acordada, mas Remo parecia não importar-se com o fato de Tonks estar de camisola e sonolenta o suficiente para não entendê-lo completamente. Há muito já havia passado a época em que sentiam- se meio constrangidos por serem parcialmente estranhos um com o outro. Agora, no entanto, eram quase completamente íntimos, mesmo que fosse uma intimidade estranha, pensava Tonks.  
  
— Você ainda não está de pé? Vamos embora, vamos embora, já são nove horas!  
  
— Ham! Mas só na hora do almoço... — ela disse numa voz arrastada, mas foi interrompida por Remo que abria as cortinas. — Oh, feche isso!  
  
— Levante-se, vamos embora, temos que encontrar Jaudy daqui a meia hora. Ela ainda não sabe de nada! — Tonks não se moveu e Lupin pareceu impaciente. — Vamos embora, Nymphadora!  
  
— Tonks, Tonks, por favor. Sim, já estou levantando. Saia daqui para eu me — ela resmungou mal humorada. — Anda, anda!  
  
Lentamente, Nymphadora arrumou sua cama, lavou seu rosto e arrumou-se. Aqueles cabelos provisoriamente permanentes eram estranhos, compridos e embaraçavam a toa. Deveria tê-los deixado curtos e com uma cor mais viva, mas Remo havia dito que achava bonitos os cabelos grandes e castanhos claro, com os olhos grandes e da mesma cor. Ela ficara exatamente como ele tinha proposto, apenas para agradá-lo e agora estava sinceramente arrependida. Para quê agradá-lo?  
  
Porque gostava de vê-lo sorrir.  
  
Gostava, aliás, de vê-lo de muitas formas, mas principalmente quando ele parecia sinceramente satisfeito e sorria seu sorriso tímido, que raramente atingia os olhos, mas quando o fazia, seu olhar assumia um brilho sincero, e Tonks gostava de olhá-lo daquela forma. Na verdade, ela própria tentava se convencer de que não estava afim de Remo, que ele tinha o dobro da sua idade, portanto, idade para ser seu pai, na verdade. Mas ele era lindo e não possuía tantos cabelos brancos. Não, não estava apaixonada por ele. Abanou sua cabeça com raiva, e trocou sua roupa rapidamente.  
  
Remo já estava impaciente quando ela chegou na sala do estar. Seus pés batiam rítmica e velozmente no chão, apenas salientando seu nervosismo. Sem falar nada, Remo limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar convidando-a a sair também. Rapidamente, aparataram na porta do apartamento bruxo de Jaudy, a agente norueguesa que trabalhava com eles. Não havia ninguém na pequena rua, e não houve qualquer problema. Logo, no entanto, Jaudy apareceu à porta, sorrindo largamente como sempre fazia quando avistava Remo. Tonks torceu o nariz.  
  
Tonks decidira há muito que não gostava de Jaudy. Ela deveria ter quase trinta anos e era realmente bem cuidada, porque qualquer um poderia dizer que não possuía mais de vinte e cinco. Era bonita, mas Nymphadora sabia que usava meio quilo de maquiagem mágica, que fazia parecer ser natural, tinha o cabelo chanel e muito liso, e os olhos verdes. E Tonks também a achava meio estranha porque era branca demais e tinha o nariz meio torto, além de arrebitado. Era bastante antipática, menos com Remo, e isso era outra coisa que a deixava raivosa. O pior de tudo era que Jaudy dava em cima de Lupin, era ridiculamente descarado! Certa vez, no entanto, Tonks comentara isso com Remo, mas ele não tinha gostado do comentário.  
  
— Jaudy?! Jaudy é bonita demais para perder seu tempo dando em cima de mim! — dissera ele com um ar levemente aborrecido. — E por que você está dizendo isso?  
  
— Por nenhuma razão especial — respondera Tonks emburrada. — Foi só um comentário.  
  
— Você não gosta dela.  
  
— Quem disse?  
  
— Eu estou dizendo. Eu sei que você não gosta de Jaudy — Nymphadora não respondera. — Você vai ter que esquecer isso; vamos trabalhar com ela durante essa missão inteira. O que ela tem?  
  
— Nada! Eu não falei nada!  
  
— Só porque ela dá em cima de mim?  
  
— Então você admite — Nymphadora falou sorridente.  
  
— Não admito, estou supondo que você esteja certa. — Ficaram em silêncio.— Mas deixe Jaudy para lá, sim? Sem implicâncias.  
  
— Mas eu não disse nada...  
  
Tonks abanou a cabeça, afastando aquelas lembranças tão antigas, logo da primeira semana em que estavam na Alemanha, em Frankfurt. Tão logo voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, notou que conversa dos dois divagava para um lado um tanto pessoal. Não gostou disso, e preferiu ignorá-los novamente a sentir-se tentada a interferir, o que faria Jaudy pensar que estava com ciúme. Não estava. Por ela, Remo poderia agarrar a norueguesa na sua frente e ela não sentiria nada. Lentamente, recostou sua cabeça na poltrona, e permitiu-se fechar os olhos lembrando-se da noite anterior.  
  
Remo estava sentado na cozinha do pequeno apartamento que dividiam, e ela havia aproximado-se dele, pensando que já fazia bastante tempo que estavam em Frankfurt. Um mês, ou um pouco mais, quando ela própria tinha a impressão de que não havia mais de uma semana. Os dias passavam rápido ali, porque nunca se tinha nada para fazer e Remo era uma pessoa suficientemente interessante para não trazer monotonia. Naquela noite, entretanto, Nymphadora sentia-se entediada. O assobio de uma música chata e repetitiva de Remo não ajudava muito também, e Tonks não tinha noção sobre o que poderia puxar de assunto para que ele pudesse parar.  
  
— Que música é? — ela disse por fim.  
  
— Uma melodia que veio na minha cabeça. Eu não sei que música, mas é meio repetitiva, eu acho — eles ficaram em silêncio até que Remo voltou a assobiar.  
  
— Eu preferia que você não assobiasse. É muito chato — ela reclamou olhando fixamente para os lábios dele, que se abriram num sorriso.  
  
— Tudo bem, já parei — Tonks achou o silêncio novamente enfadonho, mas logo, no entanto, Remo assobiou um pedaço da música chata, dando um sorriso irritante em seguida.  
  
— Acho que sei que música é essa — ela disse subitamente após alguns instantes.  
  
— Qual?  
  
— Bom, eu ouvi na casa de Jaudy, naquele dia em que fomos buscá-la para encontrar o tal trouxa, lembra? É bastante brega, Remo, e me admiro que tenha gostado dela!  
  
— Eu não disse nada — ele se defendeu. — Eu não disse que gostei, veja bem, apenas que estava na minha cabeça.  
  
— Agora pare, então.  
  
— Se não fosse uma música de Jaudy, você teria gostado — Remo alfinetou, escondendo um sorriso irritante.  
  
— Oh, céus! Por que você acha que eu não gosto de Jaudy? O que ela fez para mim?  
  
— Nada, mas você a olha com tanta raiva, que ela chega a recuar.  
  
— Ela sabe que eu não gosto dela?  
  
— Então você admite? — ele riu, lembrando-se da noite em que Tonks lhe dissera que Jaudy estava dando em cima dele.  
  
— Não! Eu quero saber se ela acha isso também... — Tonks consertou, sem graça.  
  
— Não, ela não acha nada. Jaudy é bastante superficial para pensar no que os outros pensam — ele riu.  
  
— Não sabia que você a achava superficial. E, além do mais, mulheres superficiais pesam demasiadamente na opinião alheia.  
  
— Desculpe, então eu acho que me expressei mal — Remo observou, pensativo, enquanto comia uma maçã. — Ela é prática, embora eu também acredito que seja superficial, afinal, costuma falar muito sobre beleza, coisas da moda, e essas são coisas superficiais.  
  
— Ah, e você gosta de ouvi-la falando essas coisas? — alfinetou Tonks, sorrindo. — Muito me admira!  
  
— Não que eu goste, pelo amor dos Deuses, mas eu ouço. Não vou deixá-la falando sozinha, não é? — Nymphadora soltou uma gargalhada enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma cerveja amanteigada.  
  
— Se fosse eu, você me deixaria falando sozinha. Mas como é Jaudy...  
  
— Oh, por favor, fique quieta. Eu não quero nada com Jaudy, se é isso que você insinua.  
  
— Eu?! Eu não estou insinuando nada, Remo! Você que disse alguma coisa! — ela rebateu, dando um grande gole na cerveja.  
  
— Me arrume uma dessas — ele pediu, referindo-se à cerveja.  
  
— Acabe de comer a maçã pelo menos.  
  
— Tudo bem. Mas agora me diga uma coisa: por que você não gosta de Jaudy?  
  
— Oh, Deus, dai-me paciência! Eu não...  
  
— Admita, você não gosta dela. Eu sei que não — ele respondeu agora mais seriamente, Tonks deu um sorriso derrotado.  
  
— Ah, Remo, não sei. Mas eu acredito que não tenha havido um motivo certo, eu apenas não fui com a cara dela.  
  
— Mas ela não deixa de ser uma pessoa agradável.  
  
— Qualquer mulher bonita se torna agradável aos olhos de um homem — ela disse, por fim.  
  
— Você é uma mulher bonita, e não deixa de ser intragável — ele respondeu sorrindo. Tonks olhou vagamente para Remo e não disse nada. — Isso foi apenas uma brincadeira.  
  
— Tudo bem. Acho que vou dormir...  
  
— Ah, Nymphadora, semana que vem é lua cheia... — ele começou lançando-lhe um olhar confidente.  
  
— E eu vou ficar sozinha? — ela sorriu. — Uma pena que terei de suportar Jaudy sozinha.  
  
— Eu estou falando sério... — Remo disse com um sorriso divertido.  
  
— Oh, eu também!  
  
— Tudo bem, mas tente se comportar bem perto dela, sim? Agora, se quiser, pode ir dormir.  
  
— Só uma coisa... — ela disse, já na porta da cozinha — eu também te acho bonito com esse visual de surfista coroa, tá?  
  
Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Tonks deixou a cozinha, imaginando o que passaria pela cabeça de Lupin naquele instante. Fora quase irresistível não dizer aquilo, porque ela já vinha a muito torturando-se com a vontade de dizer-lhe. Talvez não fosse tão mal, ao passo que era apenas uma transfiguração física pessoal para o trabalho. Agora, com aqueles enormes olhos azuis, a pele falsamente queimada pelo sol, e os cabelos loiros, Remo estava realmente parecendo um surfista velho. E ainda assim, era bonito.  
  
— Mesmo com os cabelos brancos despontando? — ela ouviu a voz dele um pouco atrás. Sorrindo, Nymphadora virou-se para encará-lo.  
  
— Mesmo assim.  
  
— Agora você me deixou satisfeito. Eu estava realmente me achando ridículo assim.  
  
— Oh, não se preocupe — Tonks sorriu e foi para seu quarto.  
  
Lentamente, as lembranças da noite anterior foram sumindo de sua mente até que as vozes de Remo e Jaudy soaram novamente mais próximas. Abriu os olhos e olhou-os com ceticismo. Não gostava de vê-los juntos, até porque sequer formavam um casal bonito. E Lupin dizia vê-la como superficial e prática em demasia, embora gastasse tempo demais conversando banalidades com ela. E uma coisa que Tonks não podia ignorar era o sorriso constante no rosto dele durante tais conversas. Se ele a quisesse, a teria. Então, pensando novamente nos dois como um casal, Tonks torceu o nariz.  
  
— Desculpe interromper — ela sorriu, enfim, dando margens à sua vontade de interrompê-los —, mas já são quase meio dia e devemos ir, não é?  
  
— Sim, Nymph... Tonks, vamos? — respondeu Remo com um olhar suficientemente compreendedor para deixá-la encabulada.  
  
— Só um momento que vou pegar minha bolsa — disse Jaudy.  
  
Quando se viram novamente sozinhos, Tonks aproximou-se de Remo e deu-lhe um cutucão significativo, segurando-se para não expressar-se verbalmente. Lupin revirou os olhos e contorceu a boca, segurando uma gargalhada.  
  
N/A: Essa fic é especialmente dedicada a Madame Mim (Lisa), porque eu havia prometido a ela que, quando eu escrevesse uma Remo/Tonks, seria pra ela. =) Mas eu vou agradecer a minha amiga linda que me ajudou, Lyra Black, e a minha beta maravilhosa Ameria Asakura Black. Vcs são muito phodas! Amo vcs!!  
  
Essa fic é inspirada numa música (?). Especialmente, porque eu escutei a música e quis fazer uma song com ela, mas foi bastante difícil. Hihihi. E eu comecei a escrever, e a história foi ficando maior e maior... Cada capítulo tem como título um trecho da música. Ohh, e q música é, né? Kiss Me (éé, o nome da Fic!) do Sixpence None The Richer (é, eu axo que é isso msm).  
  
Eu espero que gostem, tá? E espero REVIEWS tbm!! Pleaseeeeeeee!!  
  
Tow indo!!  
  
Bjokssssssss!  
  
Lara Lora 


	2. Sob a Lua Prateada

Capítulo Dois: Sob a Lua Prateada:  
  
Lupin sentia-se entediado, ainda que esgotado fisicamente. Não gostava da idéia de passar aquela semana sozinho, dentro de um apartamento ainda menor do que aquele que dividia com Tonks. Aliás, Tonks era uma pessoa que fazia extrema falta. Não apenas porque era mais alguém na sua vida solitária, mas era, de alguma forma, especial. Ele sabia, no entanto, que tinha o dobro de sua idade, e certamente deveria considerá-la como uma filha, embora não fosse capaz de vê-la como tal. Nymphadora era bonita, e estava ainda mais sob aqueles longos cabelos cor de mel, que combinavam com a pele amorenada e a moldura simples de seu rosto. Seus olhos enormes e castanhos tinham um brilho de felicidade facilmente distinguível. E Remo gostava de olhá-la, apreciá-la, o que apenas fazia aumentar sua admiração por ela.  
  
Ele sabia, no entanto, que Tonks não sentia-se da mesma forma por ele. E era nos momentos em que pensava sinceramente no assunto que dava-se conta da loucura que o possuía. Apaixonado por Tonks ele estava, afinal, e era uma coisa que ele não gostava, ainda que fosse inegável, ao menos para ele. Lupin não queria ter sequer um fiapo de esperança sobre um futuro relacionamento entre os dois, mas apesar disso, ele tinha. E quando pensava no que poderia ser e não era, aquelas esperanças vãs apenas faziam doer mais. Como naquele instante, em que esperava ansiosamente pelo final da semana apenas para vê-la, enquanto ela própria não havia ido sequer visitá- lo durante o dia.  
  
Jaudy havia lhe mandado uma pequena carta, apenas porque ela própria não sabia de toda a situação. Para a agente norueguesa, Remo havia ido resolver problemas urgentes e secretos para Dumbledore, de origem secreta. Dissera à mulher que estava tudo bem, mas que não estava dando muito certo trabalhar ao lado de Tonks, porque ela era uma menina demasiadamente petulante. Remo mal pôde evitar um riso sonoro ao ler aquela expressão, porque no fundo ele sabia que não daria certo. Concluía dizendo que dividiram tarefas e ela mal tinha notícias de Tonks, mas que haviam combinado de encontrar-se na quinta- feira à noite para resolver os outros assuntos pendentes. No final, havia "um beijo enorme" que fez Remo pensar seriamente na teoria de Nymphadora.  
  
Ele preferia, entretanto, gastar seus pensamentos com Tonks a devanear-se sobre a outra. Jaudy era superficial, simples e prática demais, e apesar da beleza desenhada em seu belo rosto pálido, era sinceramente sem graça. Compará-la com Nymphadora era desigual, ao passo que Tonks possuía um misterioso ar infantil em sua aparência de mulher. Era exatamente aquilo que a tornava tão bela, tão deliciosa de se apreciar. Havia uma felicidade nata nela, um brilho permanente naquele olhar penetrante e um sorriso constante nos lábios finos. E conversar com ela era diferente, porque era simplesmente surpreendedora, era dócil, delicada, e ainda assim possuía uma firmeza aparente. Ele sorriu inconscientemente ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, aquela em que ela lhe falara sobre sua beleza de surfista velho.  
  
Haviam passado o dia inteiro na companhia de Jaudy, ao passo que logo que se separaram, Tonks estava terrivelmente mal humorada. E Remo soube que ela assim estava quando falou qualquer coisa e ela sequer deu-se ao trabalho de respondê-lo.  
  
— Hey, o que há com você?  
  
— Nada, Remo, nada — ela respondeu após um suspiro.  
  
— Tudo isso porque você passou o dia ao lado de Jaudy? — Tonks limitou-se a olhá-lo longamente, até que deu um sorriso cálido.  
  
— Como você sabe? — Remo respondeu com um sorriso divertido. — Sabe o que é? Ela me irrita! Profundamente!  
  
— E o que eu te fiz pra você estar me ignorando?  
  
— Nada, desculpa, eu só estou meio irritada, mas passa logo, 'tá?  
  
— Só isso? — ele perguntou, enquanto estacionava seu carro trouxa em frente ao pequeno apartamento que dividiam.  
  
— Não — ela respondeu, por fim. — Sabe o que também me deixa irritada? Você! Você a chama de superficial, e tudo o mais, e na hora em que chega na casa dela, abre um sorriso de orelha e orelha e fica caindo na conversa fútil dela!  
  
— Você fica irritada com isso? O que eu posso fazer?! Você mal se limita a dar 'oi' a ela, vou deixá-la isolada, sem falar com ninguém?  
  
— Antes ela do que eu!  
  
— Ah, eu morro de pena dela, até porque ela mora sozinha. Não você. Às vezes ela precisa de alguém pra conversar, não acha não? — Nymphadora olhou- o emburrada.  
  
— Deixa isso para lá, 'tá? Pronto, agora você conseguiu me deixar mais irritada! — Remo riu. E, enquanto subiam as escadas do prédio, ele aproximou-se dela e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Então, Tonks não pôde evitar um sorriso meigo enquanto abria a porta.  
  
— Ainda irritada? — ele perguntou jogando-se no sofá. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
— Não, não estou mais.  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio até que um vizinho inoportuno colocou a música brega de Jaudy num volume escandaloso. Eles se olharam, reprimindo uma gargalhada.  
  
— Música brega! — ela disse novamente irritada.  
  
— Músicas bregas são boas para dançar a dois.  
  
Tonks olhou longa e profundamente para Remo, até que sorriu, enfim, levantando-se e fazendo um sinal para que ele lhe tirasse para dançar. Levantando-se lentamente, Lupin estendeu a mão para ela, e eles se aproximaram, aconchegando-se desajeitadamente. Remo tinha consciência de que não sabia dançar, mas não pensou em nada mais quando sentiu a cabeça de Tonks recostada em seu ombro. Seu perfume era doce e suave, combinava perfeitamente com Nymphadora e ele achou-o perfeito. Por ele, horas poderiam ter-se passado sem que ele sentisse necessidade de parar. Era maravilhoso tê-la tão próximo, banhados apenas pelo brilho cintilante da lua nova, que entrava indiscretamente pela janela aberta.  
  
Há muito a música havia acabado, e os dois continuavam dando passos desajeitados e ritmados no tapete da sala. Remo enlaçava-a pela cintura, enquanto as pequenas mãos de Tonks o seguravam pelo pescoço, seus dedos acariciando sua nuca, e outros alisando os poucos cabelos dele. Então, Tonks sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
— Sentirei sua falta na lua cheia — Remo não pôde reprimir um sorriso.  
  
— Eu também. Espero que me visite durante o dia, não haverá maiores problemas.  
  
— Pode deixar — ela disse parando subitamente. Em seguida, ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos finas e Remo sinceramente acreditou que ela iria beijá-lo. E no entanto, a metamorfomaga deu-lhe um longo beijo estalado em seu rosto. — Obrigada pela dança — ela sorriu afastando-se por fim.  
  
— Disponha.  
  
— Eu vou dormir, boa noite — e ela desapareceu no corredor escuro.  
  
Remo havia deixado-a sair lentamente, enquanto ele próprio torturava-se com a perspectiva de que não possuíra coragem suficiente para segurá-la pelo braço e beijá-la. Desapontado, ele finalmente moveu-se da sala e foi para seu próprio quarto. Não conseguiu dormir, entretanto. Olhando para o teto de seu quarto escuro, o que ele via era o rosto de Tonks. E foi apenas ela que ocupou seus pensamentos naquela noite.  
  
Sorrindo com aquelas memórias cálidas, o lobisomem fechou os olhos, sentindo a transformação reagindo em seu corpo. Dali a dois dias, ele pensou conformado, poderia voltar para casa. E então, estaria tudo bem.  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
Abrindo a porta do pequeno apartamento na rua principal de Frankfurt, Remo estranhou a falta de barulhos. Talvez Nymphadora não estivesse em casa, e ele não deixou de sentir-se desapontado com isso. Então, aproveitando sua ausência, ele entrou no quarto originalmente ocupado por ela, tentado a mexer em seus pertences e senti-la mais real. Quando abriu a porta, no entanto, ele teve uma surpresa desagradável. Não havia nada ali. Nada de Tonks. Seu guarda-roupas estava vazio, sua cama estava desarrumada. Ele franziu o cenho, embora estivesse estranhando, ele estava decepcionado. Onde estaria Nymphadora?  
  
Saiu da casa e foi até o apartamento de Jaudy. Tocou insistentemente, mas a agente norueguesa também não estava em casa. E ele voltou novamente sozinho para o apartamento vazio.  
  
As semanas se arrastaram lentamente pelos dias de solidão. Remo não tinha capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa sem que a imagem de Tonks lhe viesse a cabeça. Ele já estava acostumado com a solidão, não era isso que lhe atormentava, mas sim a saudade terrível que sentia de uma mulher que ele sabia amar. Onde ela estava? Não havia nada, nem cartas, nem bilhetes, nem notícias. E naquele ritmo vagaroso, alguns messes transcorreram, só fazendo a saudade ainda maior.  
  
Enfim, no final do mês de agosto, Jaudy apareceu. Remo não esperava receber visitas, e já saía para tomar seu desjejum no café ao lado, quando a campainha tocou. Ele sentiu-se extremamente estúpido quando sentiu seu coração acelerar-se, certo de que Tonks estaria do outro lado da porta. E então, tentou reprimir sua expressão decepcionada quando viu o rosto sorrindo da agente norueguesa, com seus olhos ansiosos encarando-o. E Tonks? Onde estava Tonks? Ele teve vontade de perguntar-lhe imediatamente, mas não pôde, porque Jaudy apressou-se para dentro da casa, com uma expressão quase feliz no rosto.  
  
— Estava com saudades suas!  
  
— Oh, eu também — Remo disse esforçando-se para abrir um sorriso também. — O que aconteceu com você? E com Tonks?  
  
— Você ficou preocupado? — ela perguntou, obviamente referindo-se a ela própria.  
  
— Lógico.  
  
— Dumbledore. Ele me enviou para o sul da Inglaterra. Havia atentados aos trouxas lá. Tive de contê-los. E quanto a Tonks, eu não sei.  
  
— Fico feliz que esteja de volta.  
  
— Eu estou feliz em revê-lo. Eu achei que pudesse voltar antes. Na realidade, eu voltei há mais tempo, mas só pude vir até aqui hoje.  
  
— Por quê?  
  
— Tive de passar em Hogwarts para falar com Dumbledore, e resolver outras questões em Londres. Agora, acho que saio daqui de vez. Vou ajeitar minhas coisas aqui e vou embora ainda essa semana — ela disse, sentando-se no sofá. — E você? Ainda há trabalhos para você aqui?  
  
— Não, não há mais nada. Acho que há mais de dois meses que eu não faço nada.  
  
— E por que não voltou para a Inglaterra?  
  
— Eu não sei... — ele respondeu vagamente, pensativo.  
  
Na verdade, Remo sabia exatamente porque ainda não havia voltado para a Inglaterra. Havia, afinal de contas, uma esperança vã e tola de que Tonks poderia voltar a Frankfurt algum dia. Já que ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Nem na base da Ordem, na casa dos Black, ou em qualquer lugar conhecido. E mesmo após três meses, ele ainda mantinha-se convicto de que ela gostaria de revê-lo. E ali, ela o reencontraria.  
  
— Por que não volta comigo para lá?  
  
— Você está indo para Grimmauld Place? Eu não sei se volto...  
  
— Estou sim — sorriu Jaudy. — Na verdade, acho que vou ficar por lá por alguns meses, segundo Snape — ela fez uma careta.  
  
— Bom, eu não sei se devo permanecer aqui, já que Tonks...  
  
— Ela não deve mais voltar aqui — ela disse com um gesto de dispensa da mão. — Ela está na Ordem. Todos os aurores estão concentrados lá, segundo Snape. E eu devo estar lá até o final da semana.  
  
— É?  
  
— Sim, Remo. Vamos comigo?  
  
— Sim, eu vou — ele sorriu, mesmo que no fundo estivesse extremamente desapontado.  
  
————————————  
  
Tonks não via a hora de chegar a Frankfurt. Era terrível ter de disfarçar- se de trouxa e ter de seguir viagem de avião. Ela não gostava disso, o seu pânico de alturas foi uma coisa que sempre a perturbou. Logo, no entanto, o avião pousou no aeroporto da cidade, e a auror pôde pegar um táxi até o centro, onde localizava-se o pequeno apartamento que dividira com Remo.  
  
E então, lá estava ela, novamente, com uma perspectiva doce de poder olhar mais uma vez nos olhos cálidos do lobisomem que a fascinava. Rapidamente venceu os dois lances de escadas que levavam ao apartamento, e com sua própria chave destrancou a porta sem fazer qualquer ruído. Ele estava ali, ela notou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava ali, porque seu sobretudo estava jogado sobre o sofá. Tonks parou, no entanto, com as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco, olhando carinhosamente para a sala. Com um suspiro nostálgico, ela seguiu para o quarto de Lupin, onde ela esperava encontrá- lo.  
  
E o encontrou.  
  
Ele não a podia ver, porque de alguma forma, o que ela via era o reflexo no espelho de Remo e Jaudy. E eles se beijavam. Para ela não foi preciso mais nada para que saísse do apartamento tão silenciosamente quanto entrara. Nada mais foi preciso ser visto ou escutado para que as lágrimas rolassem livres por seu rosto marcado pela decepção.  
  
———————————  
  
N/A: Ohh, não fiquem tristes! Nem tudo pode ser tão triste! Pensem pelo lado positivo, agora vcs vão ficar três mil vezes mais curiosos para ler o cap. 3 e, quem sabe?, vão querer me matar.  
  
Nhaaa, o 3º capítulo já vem, tá?! =(( Mas vcs não vão ficar decepcionados! Eu juroooo!! Bom, e muiiitoo obrigada pelas reviews, tá?  
  
- Lyra Black: Minha amigaaa linda! TiNhAmUuUU muito, tá? XD  
  
- Bru Malfoy: Nhaa, que bom que vc gostou!! Brigada pela review tá?? X))))  
  
- Ameria A. Black: Eu já disse que vc é a melhor beta do mundo? Nhaaa!! =DDD  
  
- Framboesa: Ohh, Jaudy é um pé no saco... Vc sentiu como é ela nesse capítulo... Merece mais que ameaças de morte! Hauahauahauaha.. Kiss Me é a mais linda de todas! ótimo gosto musical! =D Valeu pelo comentário! =DDD  
  
- Caileach: Nossa, quanta honra! A melhor??? Nhaaa, agora eu estou me sentido! XDDDDD E brigada pelas indicações!  
  
- Lain Lang: Que bom que vc gostou! Brigadaaa!! C é do animagos, num é? Lembro de vc de lá! .  
  
- Poly Malfoy: Yeah! 'Phoda' by Mione, minha miguxaa! Heueheuehueeh valeu, tá?? X]  
  
- Jéssy: Viu, próximo cap. Nem demorou! XDD =  
  
Agora eu vou ficando por aki, okay? O 3º capítulo demora só mais um pouquinho.. Vou caprichar nele! X)  
  
CONTINUEM REVISANDOOOO!!  
  
Bjokss!! 


	3. Conduzame para fora, no solo enluarado

Capítulo Três: Conduza-me para fora, no solo enluarado:  
  
Tonks olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho antes de sair de casa. Era estranho, e ela não sabia exatamente porque estava transfigurada daquela forma. Já fazia tanto tempo desde que voltara de Frankfurt, mas ela estava realmente gostando de ter novamente os cabelos compridos e lisos, que embaraçavam a toa. E, novamente, possuía os olhos redondos de um mel suave, e a pele morena. Sua boca possuía uma forte tonalidade avermelhada e seus lábios eram carnudos. Estava bonita assim.  
  
Soltou um suspiro cansado e fechou a porta do guarda-roupa onde estava o espelho. Ela nunca deixaria de saber o porquê de tudo aquilo. Tonks sabia, ainda que fosse completamente estranho para ela. Por que ainda pensar em Remo, mesmo após tanto tempo? Mesmo após tantas decepções? E por que ele ainda se fazia tão presente em sua vida quando ela tentava esquecê-lo? As lembranças eram significativamente vivas e presentes quando não deveriam ser nada mais que apenas memórias. Tonks sentia-se frustrada, porque lutar contra aquelas lembranças era uma luta vã. Vã e completamente inútil.  
  
Já fazia realmente bastante tempo desde que vira Remo pela última vez. Tinham se passado dois meses após tê-lo encontrado com Jaudy, no apartamento de Frankfurt. Era uma reunião da Ordem, logo após Voldemort ter sido derrotado por Harry Potter. Hogwarts estava bastante cheia e, mesmo assim, cada auror pôde ter seu quarto separado. Tonks só pôde aparecer no final da reunião, já que estava com problemas em Azkaban. Sentou-se ao fundo da sala e, sem prestar a mínima atenção, esperou que Dumbledore terminasse seu longo discurso. Quando foram finalmente liberados, ela tentou sair rapidamente para que Remo não a visse, ou para que ela própria não precisasse vê-lo com Jaudy. Mas não conseguiu.  
  
— Ei, nem cumprimenta mais? — ela escutou a voz dele um tanto perto demais.  
  
— Oi, Remo — ela disse sem emoção, notando que ele não estava mais transfigurado.  
  
— Nós nunca mais nos vimos... e já faz tanto tempo desde que...  
  
— Realmente — ela cortou, fria. — Se não se importa, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, sim? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
— Sim.  
  
— Ah, e onde está Jaudy? — Tonks deu um sorriso felino, fingindo procurar por ela atrás dele.  
  
— Eu não sei — Remo deu de ombros.  
  
— Oh, que pena! Bom, eu tenho que ir.  
  
E então, ela saiu a passos rápidos, sentindo seu coração pulsar mais rapidamente à medida que se afastava dele. Como pôde ser tão fria, afinal? Mesmo quando estava ansiosa para olhá-lo novamente nos olhos após tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Mesmo quando seu coração ficava tão apertado, ao ver seus olhos escurecidos pela decepção. Mas Remo devia sentir o que ela própria tinha sentido. E onde estava Jaudy? Eles não deveriam estar juntos? Talvez ele estivesse aproximando-se dela para dizer que Jaudy estava na Noruega para dar pessoalmente a notícia aos pais de que Remo havia pedido-a em casamento. Limpando a última lágrima de seu rosto, ela sacudiu a cabeça e foi para seu quarto.  
  
Nymphadora afastou aquelas lembranças de sua cabeça, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa. A noite estava muito bonita, as estrelas pareciam mais incandescentes sob aquele manto negro. Um vento levemente frio abateu-se sobre ela, fazendo-a ter arrepios agradáveis. Alguns instantes depois, Gina chegou conduzindo o carro de Hermione, que seguia ao seu lado. Sorrindo, Tonks entrou no carro.  
  
— Meninas, vocês não sabem como eu estava com saudades!  
  
— Se estava, por que não apareceu? — disse Gina enquanto saía da vaga com dificuldade. — Nós também estávamos com saudades, mas você nunca aparecia.  
  
— Gina, tome cuidado! — exclamou Hermione com os olhos fechados, quando Gina quase bateu no carro da frente.  
  
— Eu estou tomando, Mione, que coisa! Até parece que eu nunca dirigi antes. Bom, Tonks, mas o que houve com você?  
  
— Comigo? Nada. Eu voltei da Alemanha já faz muito tempo, fui para a Espanha e voltei de lá há alguns bons meses.  
  
— E por que não nos procurou e nem apareceu? — perguntou Hermione contorcendo a boca num ricto, acentuando uma incrível semelhança com McGonagall.  
  
— Bom, eu fui tirar férias — Nymphadora disse com um sorriso.  
  
— Onde?  
  
— Em Veneza — Tonks riu quando Gina pareceu sinceramente revoltada. — E onde estão os namorados de vocês?  
  
— Gina e Harry já terminaram há muito tempo.  
  
— Não! O que houve com vocês dois? Eu jurava que iriam se casar!  
  
— Ah, eu também — disse Mione. — Quando os dois terminaram, eu fiquei chocada.  
  
— Mas o que aconteceu?  
  
— Harry não era pra mim. Ele é muito devagar, ele se acostuma muito com as coisas. Ele é... enjoativo. E eu não agüento isso, não suporto rotina, não suporto coisas iguais, vida de marido e mulher. Não era isso que eu queria para mim.  
  
— Mas se você realmente gostasse dele, você suportaria tudo — disse Hermione.  
  
— Tudo — concordou Tonks. — Menos traição.  
  
————————  
  
A noite estava agradável, e Tonks teve a impressão de que não se divertia tanto há muito tempo. Era bom reencontrar os amigos. Talvez tenha sido apenas este motivo que a levou a ir naquela pequena (bastante grande, na verdade) reunião na casa dos Weasley. Na verdade, Tonks só foi realmente convencida quando Gina decretou que estaria buscando-a às sete. Caso contrário, ela não iria, provavelmente, porque a presença de Remo a incomodava de alguma forma. E ele não havia aparecido, por isso estava tudo bem.  
  
Até aquele momento.  
  
Nymphadora não gostava de sentir-se da forma que se sentiu quando Remo entrou. De algum modo, ela sabia, que se ele tivesse entrado sozinho seria um tanto menos pior. Mas vê-lo de mãos dadas com uma garota não era bom. Ainda mais se essa garota era Jaudy. Poderia ser qualquer uma, menos Jaudy! Bom, na verdade, não deveria haver ninguém com Remo. Tonks fingiu não vê- lo, e seguiu de cabeça baixa para a cozinha atrás de Gui. O mais velho dos filhos de Molly deixou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia em cima da pia, pegou outra na geladeira, deu meia volta e saiu. Mas Tonks estava em seu caminho.  
  
— Oh! Desculpe-me! — ela disse, agachando-se para catar os cacos de vidro no chão. — Meu Deus, como eu sou desastrada!  
  
— Oh, Tonks, deixe isso! Eu posso arrumar — com os olhos arregalados, Nymphadora olhou-o do chão interrogativamente. — Com a varinha.  
  
— Oh, claro! Como eu sou estúpida.  
  
— Não, de forma alguma. Só está um pouco atrapalhada — ele sorriu.  
  
— Estou?  
  
— Tudo bem, você é — Gui disse após alguns instantes, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida.  
  
— Minha mãe, ela também era bem assim. Não consigo evitar essas coisas.  
  
— Sem problemas, já está tudo arrumado. Vamos voltar para a sala — ele disse, e, inconscientemente, Tonks o seguiu.  
  
— Para a sala, sim, vamos voltar — ela disse sorrindo. — Oh, não, eu acho que quero ficar aqui — Tonks virou-se e sentou-se forçadamente num banco, que, no entanto, parecia pouco seguro.  
  
— Mas não tem nada aqui.  
  
— Mas eu gosto daqui. Pode ir, se quiser.  
  
— Eu posso te fazer companhia. Isto é, se você quiser.  
  
— Só se você me trouxer uma cerveja.  
  
— Divida essa comigo — Gui disse, sem jeito. — Acho que calculamos mal, Carlinhos ficou de buscar mais.  
  
— Molly é bastante metódica. Acho que ela não iria gostar disso.  
  
— Ela não precisa saber — retrucou com um sorriso.  
  
— Ela não saberá! — Tonks falou, enquanto tomava a garrafa dele. — Pelo menos não por mim.  
  
— Então, como vão... — ele começou, mas batidas fortes na porta dos fundos o interrompeu. — Oh, devem ser as cervejas!  
  
— Muito bom, porque eu acabei com essa já — ela gritou, recolocando a garrafa vazia na mesa. Com um sorriso cansado, recostou a cabeça na parede, fechou os olhos e esperou que Gui voltasse. Mas ele estava demorando.  
  
— Pensei que não estivesse aqui.  
  
— Mas eu estou — ela deu um sorriso frustrado. — Bom vê-lo novamente, Remo.  
  
— Não parece.  
  
— Ah, não é com você, não se preocupe. Eu estou realmente cansada — ele franziu o cenho.  
  
— Eu não estaria se tivesse voltado de Veneza. E — Remo disse, sentando no banco anteriormente usado por Gui —, você não parecia tão cansada enquanto conversava com Carlinhos.  
  
— Gui — ela corrigiu, e não disse mais nada em seguida.  
  
— Então — ele recomeçou com um suspiro —, como foram as férias?  
  
— Maravilhosas. Veneza é... fantástica!  
  
— Deve ser.  
  
— Você também deveria tirar férias, não?  
  
— Eu gostaria, mas...  
  
— Com Jaudy, eu quis dizer. Convença-a a ir com você. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. Quando eu estive lá, sozinha, eu soube que é uma boa viagem para se fazer a dois.  
  
— Por que não levou alguém com você?  
  
— Quem?  
  
— Um amigo. Gina ou Hermione. Não sei — Remo sugeriu, dando de ombros.  
  
— Não seja tolo. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
  
— Sim, eu entendi — ele respondeu, olhando para o chão, parecendo pensar em algo para dizer.  
  
— Oh, Tonks, já encontrou uma nova companhia? — sorriu Gui, segurando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.  
  
— Na verdade, não — ela falou olhando fixamente para Remo. — Ele acabou de me dizer que vai ver sua namorada, não é, Lupin?  
  
— Sim, é — Lupin disse, parecendo magoado. — Vejo vocês depois.  
  
————————  
  
Aquela comemoração parecia que não ia acabar tão cedo. As pessoas pareciam favoráveis a beber mais e mais, e Tonks já não estava gostando daquilo. Sua dose de álcool já estava ultrapassada, sua cabeça estava dolorida e ela sentia seu coração descompassado. Como pôde, mais uma vez, tratar Remo daquela forma? Doía vê-lo com os olhos magoados. Doeu vê-lo saindo da cozinha, cabisbaixo. Mas doeu ainda mais vê-lo entrar naquela casa com Jaudy. Por que ela tinha que amá-lo tanto?  
  
Soltou um suspiro frustrado, e caminhou para fora da casa. Era um imenso jardim, a lua nova iluminava todo o pátio colorido, coberto pelas flores da estação. Lentamente, sentou-se num pequeno banco de cimento e permaneceu olhando fixamente para a pequena paisagem a sua frente. Tonks só queria um descanso naquele momento. Paz.  
  
— Eu sei, eu sei, eu estou sendo inconveniente — Nymphadora não se virou para saber que Remo estava novamente ali. Limitou-se a conter seu suspiro cansado e disse:  
  
— Não se preocupe — então, ela colocou a mão ao lado de seu assento, convidando-o a sentar-se também. Remo sentou-se.  
  
— Eu tenho certeza que, se fosse lua cheia, esse pátio estaria ainda mais bonito — ele comentou. De repente. Tonks sentiu-se incomodada com o cheiro dele, porque era terrivelmente maravilhoso. — Mas eu não estaria aqui.  
  
— E talvez a noite estaria mais sem graça.  
  
— Estaria? Para você, talvez não.  
  
— Ah, acredito que às vezes precisamos de alguma emoção — ela respondeu, limitando-se a olhá-lo em seguida.  
  
— Emoção? Por que eu causaria emoção? — Lupin olhou-a interrogativamente. Então, Tonks respirou profundamente, como que se preparando para dizer algo.  
  
— Se você não tivesse aparecido hoje, eu não teria me sentido tão ansiosa quando você passou por aquela porta. Ou então, eu não teria me sentido tão decepcionada quando vi sua mão atada na de Jaudy. Ou eu não teria me sentido tão estúpida quando fui muito grossa com você. Bom, e eu também não estaria com o coração acelerado só porque você está do meu lado.  
  
— Por quê? — ele perguntou após alguns instantes em silêncio.  
  
— Por que o quê?  
  
— O que aconteceu conosco? Por que você foi embora? Você não me procurou?  
  
— Eu acho — ela começou com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto — que tudo já está perdido.  
  
— Eu não acho — Lupin afirmou com convicção. — Eu acho que não posso acreditar nisso porque só penso em te encontrar o tempo todo. Parece que é uma coisa mais que inevitável, mais que racional. É quase instintivo acordar de manhã e esperar que nos encontremos na mesa do café.  
  
— Eu sinto falta daquele Remo com quem convivi em Frankfurt.  
  
— Por que você diz isso, especificamente? Eu ainda sou o mesmo. Eu ainda posso assobiar músicas bregas e te fazer ter ciúme de Jaudy, inconscientemente.  
  
— Eu olho para Jaudy e não sinto ciúme. Eu olho para você e sinto a decepção bater no meu rosto. É quase insuportável. E dói.  
  
Remo não disse nada e nem deu margens à sua vontade incontrolável de olhá- la mais uma vez. Tonks, por sua vez, permitiu que seus olhos procurassem pelos dele, sem realmente obter algum sucesso.  
  
— Você não é o mesmo, meu amor. Eu voltei da missão que Dumbledore me mandou esperando encontrar você, mas já não era mais o Remo que eu queria.  
  
— O que você queria?  
  
— Eu queria o Remo que nunca que me decepcionaria — Tonks não conteve um suspiro. — Eu queria... uma utopia.  
  
— Eu esperei por você por mais de dois meses. Eu dormia na sua cama para sentir o seu cheiro, e você nunca aparecia. Nunca apareceu.  
  
— Mas eu... eu estou aqui, agora — Nymphadora disse num sussurro.  
  
— Sim, você está. E eu não poderia pedir mais que isso.  
  
— Não? — novamente, sua voz não passou de um sussurro.  
  
E ela sentia o peso dos olhos de Remo sobre si, enquanto sentia sua própria mão procurando inconscientemente a dele, e enquanto sentia seu hálito tão perto de si própria. Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos, sentido a boca macia de Remo na sua. Ele apertou-a mais contra si, ao passo que Tonks acariciava seus cabelos curtos, apenas desejando que aquele momento não terminasse nunca. Não deveria terminar, porque então toda a magia também teria desaparecido e ela não poderia sequer notar mais a beleza que estava diante de seus olhos.  
  
Então, no instante seguinte, Lupin separou-se lentamente dela, suas mãos ainda acariciando o rosto de Tonks. Ele olhou-a longamente, e permitiu-se abrir um enorme sorriso quando ela também o fez. E, num sussurro quase inaudível, ele disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela:  
  
— Eu acho que eu queria isso há muito tempo.  
  
Para Tonks, aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Ela quase podia sentir a sinceridade de Remo em seus próprios olhos, mas as imagens apenas lhe voltavam à mente, sucessivamente, e, de repente, Nymphadora sentiu-se impotente. Como ele estaria esperando tanto tempo para aquilo? Se ele não a havia procurado, se havia beijado Jaudy ainda em Frankfurt, se ele estava com ela naquele momento? Tonks sabia que apenas não queria sofrer de novo, que não queria sentir seu mundo desabar mais uma vez, e ver seus sonhos jogados ao vento. Era uma dor insuportável demais para se repetir a dose. Seus olhos procuravam uma orientação, e seu coração estava mais uma vez descompassado. Então, ela levantou-se subitamente.  
  
— Eu também, mas já é tarde — ela disse, sentindo sua garganta fechar-se. — É tarde demais para nós dois.  
  
Sem perder mais qualquer tempo naqueles olhos tão cheios de desapontamento, ela correu em direção à casa e não se virou para ver o amor da sua vida, que ela estava deixando para trás. Os seus sonhos, o seu coração, e as estrelas que, só perto dele, ela era capaz de ver.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Era para ser o último, mas acabei caindo na tentação de fazer vocês sentirem um pouco mais de raiva de mim. Ou da Jaudy. Hahahahahaha  
  
Não sei quando vem o próximo capítulo. Provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais, já que semana que vem as férias terminam, e eu volto ao meu ritmo normal. =PP Além do mais, eu quero fazer o capítulo o mais lindo e romântico possível, portanto, vai demorar mesmo. Eu não ando com muito clima para isso.  
  
Eu queria agradecer as pessoas mais fofas e lindas que deixaram uma review pra mim. Isso realmente me motiva, vocês não sabem o quanto!! X]  
  
- Amanda: Agora é vc vai querer ver a Jaudy morta, né? Hauahauahauahaua Valeu pela review! =)  
  
- Gabriele Delacour: Graças a vc, eu resolvi fazer ela um pouco maior! O/ Que bom que tá gostando, eu vou adorar receber mais reviews!!  
  
- Ameria: Vc eh dimais, girl! =))  
  
- caaarol: matou a curiosidade? Brigada, fofa, pelo coment!  
  
- Moon: Que bom que vc gostou, lindaa!! Ti adoro!!  
  
- Paulinha Granger: Eu tb acho que eles naum vaum ficar juntos no livro, mas vale a pena sonhar! =D Brigada pela review!  
  
Fui agora, brigada a quem tá lendo! =))  
  
Becitos!  
  
Lara 


	4. Então, Beije me

Capítulo Quatro: Então, beije-me:

Remo soltou um suspiro antes de subir mais um lance de escadas. Seus pensamentos divagavam lentamente em pontos desconfortáveis. Tais como as poucas mulheres que haviam passado em sua vida e sido dignas de serem lembradas. Poucas, na verdade. E a pequena lista começava com a garota de olhos azuis amedrontados, de fala rouca e lábios finos. Amy lhe fazia lembrar a primavera. Embora Remo não soubesse exatamente porquê. Mas suas lembranças dela eram suficientemente cálidas, como uma ardência sutil. Não havia nada melhor para denominá-la, nada além de sutil. Mas ela havia ido embora. Haviam lhe tirado aquela sutileza personificada muito cedo. Cedo demais, talvez, para que fossem lembranças dolorosas, cheias de saudade. Não havia saudade. Havia, sim, um sorriso nostálgico. E ela havia sido seu primeiro amor, daqueles que ficam marcados para sempre.

A lista não se limitava a Amy, havia outras. Outras cujas lembranças talvez não tenham sido tão sutis, mas ardentes, delicadas ou simplesmente únicas, sem qualquer palavra substancial para classificá-las. Dizem, no entanto, que as que realmente importam, são as primeiras e as últimas. E por isso Remo estava ali, controlando-se mentalmente, para que a última não lhe escapasse tão facilmente. Ele, então, não pretendia deixá-la escapulir por entre os dedos, como fizera tantas outras vezes. Aquilo não ia acontecer de novo.

Então, com o pensamento fixo em Tonks, ele procurou pelo chaveiro em sua camisa, e colocou a chave na porta, com a certeza explícita de que não conseguiria abri-la. Mas conseguiu. E não pôde evitar um sorriso surpreso diante de sua sorte. Por que Tonks não havia trocado a fechadura? Talvez aquilo desse trabalho demais, e ela era uma pessoa altamente relapsa para lembrar-se de que ele possuía ainda sua chave do apartamento de Frankfurt. E ele passou pela sala tão conhecida, chegando ao corredor pouco extenso, alcançando a cozinha, onde havia a única luz acesa.

Tonks estava de costas. Usava um jeans surrado que não passava das canelas e uma blusa azul, um tanto gasta, que parecia engoli-la de tão grande. Estava descalça no mármore frio, enquanto ela pegava uma garrafa de água de dentro da geladeira, que estava terrivelmente vazia. Seus cabelos longos de cor escalafobética estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo que se desfazia aos poucos. Por alguns míseros instantes, ele desejou que ela não o visse, apenas para que pudesse admirá-la mais um pouco. Mas como sempre acontecia, as pessoas pareciam sentir que estavam sendo observadas. E, quando ela se virou, com uma sombra de surpresa passando por seus olhos cor de caramelo, ele notou a franja espessa rosa-chiclete caindo-lhe nos olhos. E notou também que a blusa era sua.

— Água? — ela perguntou calmamente, num tom que beirava o desinteresse. Embora seus olhos carregassem um nervosismo quase exaustivo.

— Não.

Ela não disse mais nada, nem Remo. Ela guardou a garrafa e enxaguou seu copo guardando-o em seguida. Então finalmente o encarou por alguns breves segundos antes de sentar-se.

— Eu não sabia que você ainda tinha a chave daqui.

— Nem eu. Descobri há pouco tempo — limitou-se a responder.

E, novamente, eles não se importaram com o silêncio.

— Então? — ela disse de repente.

— Então o quê? — Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e significativo. — Bom, eu não sei.

— São onze horas da noite — afirmou, como que ressaltando o quão obtusa era a situação.

— Eu sei. Algum problema?

— Nenhum — mais uma vez não tiveram o que falar, e o silêncio começou a incomodá-los.

Tonks levantou-se desajeitada, passou por trás da cadeira que Lupin ocupava e começou a procurar alguma coisa no armário. Enquanto ela o fazia, Remo observou atentamente o lugar onde estava. Não era exatamente organizado, porque em cima do fogão, ainda havia algumas panelas, enquanto na pia tinha alguns copos, dois pratos e alguns outros talheres a serem lavados. E na mesa, por sua vez, havia alguns livros, pergaminhos desenrolados e canetas trouxas. Ele não gostava de desorganização, mas não pôde reprimir um sorriso nostálgico ao se lembrar de suas brigas com Tonks sobre a falta de ordem do apartamento.

Ela voltou com um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate, e ofereceu-os a ele enquanto comia um. Ele recusou com um sorriso.

— Bom — a metamorfomaga começou com um sorriso mais animado —, eu acho que te devo desculpas pelo nosso último encontro. — Ela sorriu abertamente. — Você sabe, eu acho que eu não estava muito normal, eu estava meio que deprimida e sem ânimo. Não queria nem sair de casa, mas as meninas insistiram um bocado, e não foi fácil recusar.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe — respondeu o lobisomem também sorrindo, notando a velha espontaneidade nas palavras de Tonks. — Então, o que anda fazendo por aqui?

— Ah, depois que tudo acabou eu tirei muitas férias, sabe... — ela começou animadamente. — E as que estou passando aqui são apenas mais uma delas. Eu ainda pretendo ir à China, só estava tentando aprender um pouco de chinês antes — Tonks apontou para os livros que tinha sobre a mesa.

— Mas por que você não...

—... usa os bons e velhos feitiços lingüísticos? — abanou a cabeça lentamente — Dá um trabalho desgraçado. É o pior de todos. Então, quando os meus feitiços não fizerem efeito, eu saberia me virar bem. Ou não tão bem.

— Por onde você esteve?

— Em Veneza, como eu te disse aquele dia, n'A Toca. Não se lembra?

— Sim, eu me lembro. Lembro também do comentário sarcástico em seguida.

— Oh, sim, me desculpe. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Você sabe, eu não costumo ser assim. Quero dizer, não sempre. Você conviveu comigo bastante tempo para saber que às vezes eu era suficientemente insuportável.

— Eu sabia quando você estava de mau humor — ele comentou com um sorriso sincero.

— Sabia?

— Sim, porque eram os dias em que Jaudy mais te irritava. Inclusive dos brincos de argola dela você reclamava nesses dias. Era impressionante.

— E como você conseguia...

— Te agüentar? — foi a vez dele completar a frase, enquanto ela sorria em concordância. — Era muito fácil. Bom, na verdade você não consegue chegar ao limite insuportável.

— Sorte sua.

— Lílian era como você às vezes.

— Ela também tinha TPM? — Remo riu.

— Sim, e eu me lembro que nesses dias Tiago passava a maior parte do tempo conosco, na Ordem. Ele se indignava com a capacidade dela de reclamar que ele deixava farelos de pão na mesa quando terminava o café.

— Jaudy também tinha TPM? — Tonks perguntou num tom inocente, seus olhos brilhavam.

— Ela não tinha uma mudança brusca de humor. Ela nunca tinha. Mas havia dias em que ela ficava mais quieta. Nada mais que isso.

— Ah, mas assim é melhor!

— Ou não, porque manter uma relação com uma pessoa constante demais é cansativo. Eu não gosto de monotonia, apesar de parecer o contrário.

— Te garanto que muitos homens trocariam suas mulheres _reclamonas_ por outras de humor constante — ela comentou, enquanto tentava arrumar a bagunça dos livros espalhados pela mesa. — Oh, não...

Tonks soltou um suspiro frustrado quando viu que havia derramado todo o pacote de biscoito de chocolate no chão com o cotovelo. Com um movimento simples da varinha, ela limpou a sujeira e deixou os livros de lado.

— Às vezes eu acho que herdei essa característica de minha mãe. Mas eu acredito que ela não conseguia ser _tão_ atrapalhada quanto eu!

— Eu também acho que isso não é possível — eles riram.

— Vamos lá, Remo, era para você discordar!

— Tudo bem, me desculpe o lapso — Remo sorriu. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Outra? Vamos lá.

— Por que você desapareceu? Não deu notícias, não voltou...?

— Dumbledore — ela disse simplesmente. Depois continuou: — Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas eu fui me infiltrar numa base militar de Voldemort na Espanha. Eu queria falar para você, te dar explicações, mas eu não podia...

— E depois? — Remo perguntou.

— Depois de quê?

— Depois que você chegou da Espanha.

— Ah, você já estava namorando Jaudy, não havia qualquer sentido em te procurar — ela respondeu.

— Mas nós começamos a namorar só uns dois meses após Voldemort ter sido destruído. Você não ficou lá esse tempo todo, ficou?

— Não — ela confessor coma testa franzida. — Mas eu cheguei aqui logo em Agosto e, veja bem, tudo acabou perto de dezembro, mais ou menos, não é?

— Sim, Voldemort foi destruído perto do Natal — ele confirmou.

— Bom, eu cheguei aqui no final de agosto, e eu vi você e Jaudy se beijando — Tonks deu de ombros.

— Viu? Como assim "viu"? — Remo indagou.

— Eu cheguei de viagem e entrei silenciosamente aqui para te fazer uma surpresa. E, no quarto, lá estavam vocês dois, agarrados. Alguma coisa de errado nisso? — ela perguntou, sua voz assumindo um leve tom de impaciência.

— Foi logo que ela chegou... — Remo começou após alguns instantes, pensativo. — Ela veio me visitar, me disse que você já devia ter voltado há muito tempo, pelo menos antes dela.

— Mentira.

— Então, nós nos beijamos — ele respondeu, inexpressivo. — Ou ela me beijou — Remo completou para si mesmo, Tonks escutou vagamente.

— Eu não me importo — Tonks disse repentinamente.

— Não...?

— Não. Sabe o que realmente importa?

— O quê? — Remo perguntou, observando enquanto Tonks levantava-se de sua cadeira, e sentava-se ao seu lado.

— Que você está aqui. Agora. Isso é tudo o que importa.

Então, dizendo isso, ela levou o dedo indicador aos olhos de Remo, fechando-os delicadamente, antes que seus lábios se pressionassem contra os dele, e ela pudesse sentir o sabor delicioso de sua boca. Ela sentiu toda a sensação elétrica que percorria seu corpo quando eles se tocavam. Sentiu que o amava.

E que poderia ver estrelas novamente.

[FIM]

N/A: Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram uma review pra mim.Eu não canso de falar isso, mas é sempre um ótimo incentivo a continuar. Ahh, e brigadão tbm a Luize, a Ani, mais uma vez!

Às pessoas fofas que deixaram reviews no 3º cap:

**Susana Snape **(Amou o final tb? =))) ),** Maira Granger** (Esse capítulo vc não pode falar que ficou muito deprê, né?), **Níniel** (que bom que vc gostou! Eu nunca vi um fanart u.u, mas valeu tá?), **Amanda** (pronto, nem torturei muito, viu? =) Espero que tenha valido a pena!), **Liége Jorgens **(R/T é lindo mesmo!), **Cla-Lupin-Black** (Ahh, brigada, linda! Mas eu ainda espero escrever uma pouco melhor!) e minha miga **Luize** (Te amo, amore!)

Bom, até a próxima fic, né? Não tenho nada em mente pra escrever, mas não demora a vir uma idéia. .

Becitos!


End file.
